


Return

by RomanceOnExpress



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celine has to come back to Cross sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

It was time to start this thing. To see it through. She had held back this long – too long, on the Prince’s answer. On the final agreement. It was time.

Her way to Cross was determined and precise, no room for errors of any sort on her part. Not physical – she was always immaculate – but emotional. Her heart and her head have settled on now to give Chris his answer. So now is when she’ll deliver it, before anything could worm at her resolve. Not that anyone was purposing such a thing, but it was good not to linger any longer.

Those that recognized her stopped and stared as she passed through the castle, demanding her Prince. She held herself high, like royalty already, worthy of her place here. She was used to attention, loved it. _‘Yes, keep watching,’_ she thought, _‘let this be the gossip that takes the town now.’_

When she found him in the gardens he was standing in wait for her, an attendant at his side and a book forgotten on the stone bench. Lady in Red. One of hers. She’ll save that information for later teasing.

 “Celine…” he reached for her and she took his hands firmly. She needed to speak before his magic could work her weak.

“Chris,” the name he’d given to her to use, only her. “Please, let me say this. I love you, like I’ve loved nothing before. I’ll be your wife, your queen. But I must have my freedom. I simply cannot leave behind everything I am to take your side. I have to know that I am free to do what I love, as I am to love you.”

It was too easy to sense the eyes on them, to know her words fell on many ears. But for their credit, the servants were well out of sight by now.

“I- of course, Celine. I understand. I would request your presence for important things, but I would never dream to have you shackled to the castle.” His unspoken _‘Like I was’_ was clear enough to her.

“Thank you.” Her head bowed now, the first time since his lineage was revealed to her. “Thank you. That’s all I ask.”


End file.
